His Touch, His Gaze
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: Jack and Gwen share a tender moment on top of Torchwood Tower, even though they are aware of the consequences. Oneshot. R


Gwen and Jack stood at the top of Torchwood tower, gazing down at the lights of Cardiff below. The early evening starts glimmered in the sky, decorating the half moon which littered its beams of beauty onto the land below.

Gwen sighed. This place was beautiful. She had often seen Jack come up here, alone. She had never really appreciated Cardiff like she did at this moment. The streetlamps rays bounced off the buildings high glass walls and seemed to shimmer with delight.

"It's really beautiful." Gwen muttered, half with exhaustion from the day's excursions and half in awe.

Expecting a reply from Jack, she was silent for a few moments. When he did not offer his opinion, she turned to face him, to realise he was staring at her. Gwen jumped slightly as their eyes met. Neither of them broke the contact. After a moment, which seemed like an eternity, Jack's eyes dropped to gaze upon Gwen's lips, and subconsciously, her eyes dropped to stare at his, with longing. Jack lifted his hand and placed it gently on Gwen's cheek. As soon as Jack touched her, a shock of electricity flowed through her. The shock subsided and all she felt was his soft, warm touch. Although Gwen closed her eyes, and wanted desperately to sink into his touch, she moved her head away from Jack's hand and took a step backward.

"I…" She stuttered uneasily. As much as she tried to avoid his gaze, she accidentally looked up and their eyes met once again. She could not tear her eyes away from his. "I…have a boyfriend." She had not noticed, but tears were now running down her cheeks. She did not realise until Jack took a step towards her to fill the gap which she had created, and wiped away her tears with his gentle caress. She tried to protest once again, but she found herself speechless as Jack cupped her face in his hands and moved his body right up against hers.

Guilt racked her body, especially when she found she was moving herself up against him in the same way. Her body was screaming out for Jack, the longing was so strong, the urge to reach up and kiss him. She scolded herself for these feelings, but found that the scorn was half-hearted. Jack stroked her cheek once with his thumb, before moving his face towards Gwen's. Their lips met gently at first, before they broke apart and Jack and Gwen stared into each other's eyes for a third time.

It was Gwen who closed the space between them this time, as she pressed her lips against Jack's with a lot more force than he had done. Gwen's hands moved into Jack's hair and grasped it as she deepened the kiss. She moved her tongue towards Jack's lips and he immediately greeted her tongue with his own. He moved his hands onto her back and clutched her waist desperately.

They eventually broke the kiss and gazed at each for the fourth and last time. They both knew what this meant; they both knew that they would never see each other again. Gwen would leave Torchwood after this, and stay with her boyfriend. She loved him; Rhys. She could never leave him. She could not stay at Torchwood; her and Jack both knew the pain that would cause.

Gwen's tears were rolling freely down her face. Jack looked at her, his brow furrowed in concern. He raised his hand to wipe away her tears as he had done before, but she pushed his hand away gently. She looked at his eyes, she could see his longing. His heart was screaming for her to stay.

"I can't stay." She stuttered through her tears. She had seen how Jack had watched her walk away at the end of each day; she had seen the pain in his eyes. She knew she could never see Jack again; she could not hurt him like that. She did not want to steal his life; she did not want to carry on with this way of life any more. She stepped away from him.

"Goodbye." She whispered. Jack did not say anything; just gazed at her. She pulled herself away, and walked back into the tower. As she walked away, Jack turned back to look at the light below. Gwen took one last look at Jack, before descending, for the last time, into Torchwood tower.

Jack turned back to look at Gwen, to make one last plead, but she was gone. He turned back to the lights of Cardiff. He thought of Gwen Cooper, and for the first time in his life, Captain Jack Harkness wished that he could die.


End file.
